EL REFLEJO DE LA AGONIA
by S.A.T.A.N.I.C
Summary: esta es la historia de como el amor no sirve para nada, mas que para sufrir un crossover de shaman king y yugioh, con mucho angst, yaoi,lemon y rape, universo alterno, demonios, angeles,brujas, shamanes, sacerdotisas y solo una forma de salvarte del fin.
1. UN NUEVO DIA

Hola, como han estado?, pues yo aqui regresando con otro fic xd, este sera un crossover shaman king/ yu gi oh y como de costrumbe habrá mucho angst y yaoi y lemon y rape y todo si jajajaj, lo siento es la emoción, bueno quiero dedicar este fic a mi gran amiga Daniela, dany gracias por tu apoyo XD, te quiero mucho y recuerda, q estce q tu fair avec la maison tutututututututututu XD EJEJEJ ahora los dejo con el fic, recuerden es un universo alterno y espero este fic sea el mejor que halla escrito, XD adios  
  
EL RELFEJO DE LA AGONIA

CAPITULO1- UN NUEVO DIA  
  
El cielo se encuentra nublado, ennegrecido, se nota que el cielo acaba de llorar, dejando caer sus finas lágrimas, que al tener contacto con la tierra se destrozan en pedazos, dejando que la vida de la gota se transforme en una agonizante caída hacia su muerte.  
  
Se escucha el oleaje del mar en un murmullo tedioso, cada ola representa un lamento del mar, que muere en la fina arena de aquella bahía casi desabitada en su totalidad, dejando que la belleza de la naturaleza no sea destruida por el hombre. Este mar es hermoso, se trata de una alberca natural, el oleaje es tranquilo, ya que las olas al romper no alcanzan mas de 5 cm. Y la profundidad del mar no es más de medio metro, haciendo este lugar muy tentador para descansar y dejar que nuestros sueños nos lleven lejos de nuestros problemas.  
  
El sol todavía esta oculta, se nota que muy pronto amanecerá y la luz de esta estrella inundara la bahía en su totalidad.  
  
Un joven de aproximadamente unos 16 años se encuentra a la orilla, observando el paisaje, sus ojos muestran que acaban de derramar su vida por ellos, tiene un a piel blanca y tersa, unos labios color carmesí muy finos, pelo negro violáceo, de estatura media, su cuerpo es musculosos pero al mismo tiempo da la impresión de ser muy fino y delicado, pero lo mas impresionante de este joven son sus extraños ojos, son ominosa mente hermosos, parecidos a los de un gato, con su color ámbar deleitan a cualquiera y su rostro refleja dolor y angustia, sus ojos reflejan frialdad y muy dentro de ellos se puede ver el reflejo de su alma, que expresa agonía que va consumiendo el espíritu del chico lentamente. Esos ojos tan hermosos de Ren Tao no es más que el reflejo de su agonía.  
  
El chico camina lentamente hacia el agua, dejando que sus pantalones se mojaran, esta descalzo, con unos pantalones color negros tipo chino y una playera del mismo color pegada, que hace resaltar mas sus finas facciones, su color de piel y sus hermosos ojos. El camina decidido hacia el mar, ya que al fondo se logra ver una pequeña isla de nos mas de 4 metros de diámetro, es de piedra y se alza como si fuera un ojo del mar que observa al mundo, al poco tiempo el llego a la roca, se subió en ella, junto las manos bajando todos los dedos como cerrando la mano en un puño dejando extendidos el índice y el dedo de en medio, junto las dos manos en la misma posición cada una, recargando los dedos extendidos de la mano izquierda en la palma de la mano derecha, debajo de los dedos extendidos de la derecha, luego la mano derecha con los dedos sobrantes abrazaba a los extendidos de la izquierda, formando el símbolo del mal sobre el bien, derecha sobre izquierda, después repite unos rezos extraños, palabras que no se logran entender, luego misteriosamente el mar comienza a inquietarse, las pequeñas olas se transforman en gigantescas tsunamis destruyendo la bahía, pero estoy no se puede ver bien, ya que las olas se agrandan unos pocos metros después de haber pasado la roca donde esta el niño, luego un símbolo se hace presenta en la base de la roca, es un sol tapado por la luna llena, un eclipse, luego el muchacho separa sus manos , se quita la playera y la parte baja del pecho se descubre el mismo símbolo, solo que esta vez alrededor e su negra figura un resplandor dorado de luz lo acompaña.  
  
Ren-una voz decía-Ren  
  
-¿quien eres?-preguntaba el chico- -¡¡¡¡¡¡solo recuerda, usa tus ojos, observa mas allá del cuerpo, ve el alma y destruye tu pasado!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero-dijo ren-  
  
-Solo ve más allá del cuerpo y salva a la luz que te mantiene vivo-  
  
Ren-  
  
Ren-  
  
Ren-  
  
!!!!!Despierta, despierta, despierta¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Ren despertó lentamente, estaba sudando frió y al parecer todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño y por lo visto anna se había despertado.  
  
¿Porque no siento una mejilla?-pregunto ren-es debido a que no me dejabas dormir y tuve que golpearte-respondió anna-  
  
los dos chicos se incorporaron y ren decidió irse a bañar, total era el primer día de clases en esa preparatoria y eso no era lo que lo animaba, lo que lo ponía muy entusiasmado era que esa secundaria estaba en Japón, si, el sueño de ren se había hecho realidad, se había ido de su casa, con el dinero que logro conseguir, tanto el como anna y se instalaron muy bien Japón, ese era el sueño de los dos jóvenes, ren contaba con apenas 16 años y anna tenia la misma edad, solo que cumplía unos meses antes que el chico, anna era una muchacha muy guapa, con su piel apiñonada y pelo amarillo, con unos hermosos ojos negros que resaltaban con su pelo, era de carácter frió y de actitud sobresaliente, ya que su carácter era muy fuerte, pero su presencia era imponente. Ella y ren eran muy buenos amigos desde que eran niños, ya que los dos contaban con el mismo carácter y gustos muy parecidos, no les gustaba mucho relacionarse con los demás, además de que imponían, por ello tenían una afinidad muy buena que los hacia los mejores amigos.  
  
Después de un rato los dos chicos estaban listos para iniciar las clases, los dos tomaron el autobús y después de un recorrido por las hermosas calles de Japón llegaron a su próxima escuela, anna fue la primera en bajar seguida por ren, que al parecer tenia gesto de fastidio al sentir todas las miradas que los chicos y chicas le dedicaban tanto a el como a anna, ya que se notaba que eran alumnos de nuevo ingreso, por que en realidad nadie de allí los había visto antes.  
  
¿Listo para insultar, humillar y patear alguno que otro estupido?-pregunto anna- desde luego-respondió ren-sabes lo único que no me agrado de esta escuela es que tenemos que llevar uniforme-dijo anna- pues la verdad a mi no me importa-.respondió ren-  
  
El timbre que anunciaba las primeras clases comenzó a sonar, muchos alumnos entraron a los respectivos salones, según las listas que se encontraban en el mural de la escuela, afortunadamente el salón de anna también era el de ren. Anna y ren entraron a su salón y el profesor que llego junto con ellos les pregunto si ellos eran los nuevos alumnos, anna con indiferencia como era su costumbre afirma la sospecha del profesor y este les pidió a los dos chicos que permanecieran al frente del salón para ser presentados ante el grupo.  
  
Buenos días muchachos, espero hallan descansado mucho, por que este, su primer año de preparatoria, va a estar muy difícil-dijo el profesor-muy bien, primero que nada quiero presentarme, yo sere su titular de grupo y con migo veremos desde matemáticas hasta química, historia, etc, mi nombre es fumma kiyotama, ahora les quiero presentar a sus nuevos compañeros, ustedes como generación viene desde secundaria juntos, ya que como todos saben esta escuela es secundaria y preparatoria y no están acostumbrados a nuevos alumnos, porque desde primero de secundaria no había entrado nadie nuevo, ¿no es así?-cuestiono el profesor- pues quiero que le den una muy buena bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros, ellos son anna kyoyama y ren tao ella es de Japón, anna, quiero que des un paso al frente-anna dio un paso al frente con cara de muéranse- muy bien anna,¿ alguno de ustedes quiere preguntare a anna algo?-pregunto el profesor.  
  
Yo quiero- respondió un alumno- muy bien, ¿que quiere preguntar?-dijo el profesor  
  
Pues me gustaría saber ¿porque te cambiaste a esta escuela anna?  
  
Mi nombre, para ti es kyoyama, tenme respeto y llámame por mi apellido niñito y sobre la pregunta, no es de tu interés-dijo anna y se fue a sentar al lugar desocupado mas próximo que encontró.-  
  
Este............muy...........bien, ejjem, este, ren, pasa al frente por favor-dijo el profesor-  
  
Ren camino lentamente hacia el frente, con actitud fría y su cara expresaba que si alguien preguntaba algo moriría al instante.  
  
Muy bien ren, alguien quiere preguntar algo sobre este chico-pregunto el profesor-  
  
Dos chicas y un chico levantaron la mano esta vez, OK, dijo el profesor primero pregunte la señorita que esta a un lado de kyoyama, luego la que esta al fondo de la primera fila y para terminar el joven de aquí adelante- dijo el profesor-  
  
Disculpe joven tao, me gustaría saber de donde es usted ya que el profesor olvido mencionarlo-dijo la chica- soy de china-respondió ren de manera cortante-  
  
De inmediato todos los alumnos comenzaron a decir comentarios, ya que era nuevo para ellos tener nuevos alumnos y en especial provenientes de otros países como es china.  
  
Silencio por favor-dijo el profeso kiyotama- todos los alumnos guardaron silencio, no querían tener problemas con el profesor desde el primer día.  
  
La segunda chica comenzó a alzar la voz, para que todos pudieran escuchar su pregunta.  
  
Oye tao, pues la verdad estas muy guapo, me gustaría saber si quisieras ser mi novio o si ya tienes alguna relación con kyoyama.  
  
Ren levanto una ceja con cara de que demonios le pasa a esta estupida y justo cuando le iba a responder a la estupida niña el profesor intervino, niña, se supone que le tienes que preguntar algo sobre su país, gustos o algo así, no cosas personales.  
  
Ren levanto la mano como para callar al profesor y le respondió a la niñita, pues mira anna y yo somos como hermanos, nuestra relación es afectiva pero no del modo que tú crees y sobre la otra pregunta,........................creo que estas un poco enferma.-dijo ren-  
  
Ren se iba a sentar pero un alumno levanto la mano, profesor falto mi pregunta, ren se dio la vuelta y lo miro con sus hermosos ojos amarillos y dejo que el joven hiciera su pregunta.  
  
Pues me gustaría saber si lo que traes en los ojos son pupilentes, porque la verdad no creo que sean tus ojos verdaderos y me daría mucho miedo que lo fueran, serias como un demonio.-dijo el chico-  
  
Ren lo vio con una mirada mas penetrante que antes y le respondió, mira mis ojos son naturales no tengo pupilentes y si crees que soy un demonio pues cuídate mucho no te valla a robar el alma-dijo ren sarcásticamente para irse a sentar a un lado de anna.-  
  
Las clases pasaron muy rápido y el momento del recreo llego, todos los alumnos querían salir para comentar como les había ido en las vacaciones o diferentes cosas que les habían pasado, querían ver a sus amigos de otros salones o simplemente querían salir descansar de las tediosas clases.  
  
Cuando anna salía junto con ren del salón se toparon al chico que le había llamado demonio a ren, solo que esta vez estaba acompañado por mas chicos, unos dos al parecer eran gemelos, solo que uno tenia el pelo muchísimo mas largo que el otro, eran morenos claros y tenían ojos negros, otro al parecer era europeo, vestía el uniforme elegantemente y tanto su pelo como sus hermosos ojos eran verdes, su piel era muy blanca, casi igual que la de ren y su cara expresaba timidez y un mucha ternura, luego les seguía una chica que al parecer era de carácter pesado, porque su cara reflejaba la misma expresión que la de ren o la de la mismísima a anna, tenia unos ojos color carmesí muy bellos y era albina, de pelo gris con una piel extremadamente blanca, para terminar el chico que habia llamado de esa manera a ren tenia el pelo azul, alrededor de el, en su frente tenia un pañuelo negro con una secuencia de líneas blancas, era blanco, no tanto como la albina o como ren, sus ojos eran muy negros.  
  
Mira chinito, para ti mi nombre es horohoro y espero me respetes, porque no voy a tolerar que un estupido como tu me hable de esa manera, ¿como osaste responderme así frente a todos?, espero no vuelva a pasar porque a la próxima te va a ir muy mal-dijo el peiliazul-  
  
Lo siento mucho, esta un poco loco, mi nombre es yoh asakura, el es mi hermano gemelo hao, se nota que somos gemelos verdad jijijiji, ella es jeanne y el último es lyserg diethel y sientete libre de ignorar los comentarios de horohoro es un poco...mmmm orgullosos.  
  
Esta bien-respondió ren- yo soy ren tao y ella es mi mejor amiga anna kyoyama, hola-dijo anna-  
  
Bueno, como son nuevos supongo no tienen aun amigos, entonces mi preguntaba si querían comer con nosotros-dijo yoh- esta bien –respondió anna-  
  
Y asi fue como ren y anna terminaron haciéndose amigos de yho y los demás, ren tenia pelea tras pelea con horohoro, anna por su lado se sentía feliz por hacer nuevos amigos tan rápido, pero no el gustaba expresarlo tan abiertamente.  
  
Unos minutos antes de que se terminara la hora del recreo se empezaron a escuchar gritos cerca de la cancha de fútbol y tanto ren como anna se preguntaban que demonios pasaba.  
  
Jijiji seguro no saben que es verdad-dijo yoh- no son mas que los de quinto de preparatoria, como han de saber son un año mas grandes que nosotros, lo mas seguro es que estén jugando-dijo yoh-  
  
A que se deben los gritos-pregunto anna- pues es que están muy guapos, en especial joe y yami y bakura y marick y seto y hayyyyy todos están muy guapos-dijo jeanne con una sonrisa de estupida antes de levantarse e ir corriendo como imbecil hacia la cancha-  
  
Quieren ir a ver? -Pregunto lyserg un poco sonrojado- pues no hay nada mejor que hacer dijo horo levantándose del suelo- todos al final se levantaron y fueron a ver que el partido.  
  
¿Quien es quien?- pregunto ren a jeanne- pues mira el hermosos de pelo amarillo es joey, el de la playera negra pagadita es yami, bakura es el de pelo blanco que esta golpeando a un seto que es el de pelo café y el que acaba de anotar un gol es marick-dijo jenne en menos de 10 segundos.  
  
Ren observo por unos momentos a cada uno y pues la verdad si le parecieron guapos, pero le llamo la atención de sobre manera joey, su pelo color amarillo, esos ojos color miel y esa sonrisa tan hermosa, por un momento ren se sonrojo y anna al notarlo se llevo una mano a la cabeza y le dijo a ren, no seas tan obvio.


	2. CONOCIENDO

Hola, yo estoy aquí muy feliz por los reviews, en verdad me ayudan, saben la historia cada vez se pone mas misteriosa, espero sea de su agrado, bueno el punto es que en este segundo capitulo pasan cosas mas extrañas ejejeje, y yo quiero mas reviews si????? No saben cuanto ayudan al autor para proseguir con la historia y díganme que pairings les gustaría que pusiera pueden ser yaoi o normales, y yo decidiré cuales me gustan mas jejeje apropósito no se les hace raro amados lectores, todavía no hago sufrir a nadie, ejejej no se preocupen el dolor viene a pulso muy pronto bueno esto es todo me despido dejándolos con este segundo capitulo. (Este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga daniel XD)  
  
EL REFLEJO DE LA AGONIA 2-CAPITULO CONOCIENDO  
  
Lo que restaba del recreo los muchachos se quedaron a observar el partido, el equipo de yami y los demás habían ganado por una diferencia bastante grande en el marcador, después del partido la mayoría de los alumnos se retiraron a sus salones, ya que muy pronto se terminaría el recreo, los jugadores del equipo de yami y el se retiraron a sus salones, a excepción de joey, quien se aproximaba hacia donde estaban yoh y los demás.  
  
Jeanne comenzó a gritar como loco, por que le atraía bastante el muchacho, mientras que anna no paraba de mandarle indirectas a ren, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse más al ver que joey venia hacia ellos.  
  
Hola yoh, ¿como has estado?-pregunto joey- pues bastante bien, y la verdad hoy Para ser el primer día jugaste bastante bien-dijo yoh-mientras que el de pelo amarillo le agradecía por el comentario, por cierto yoh ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos nuevos?-pregunto joey observando a ren y anna-a, claro que si, perdónenme por ser tan descortés, jijijijiji, mira joey el es ren tao, es de china y tanto el como la señorita anna kyoyma son nuevos en la escuela-dijo yoh-mucho gusto ren y mucho gusto anna-dijo joey estrechando las manos de cada uno, si igualmente-dijo ren, mientras que anna se hacia la indiferente-  
  
Joey se despidió de los demás amigos de yoh y jeanne no evito sonrojarse cuando este la beso en la mejilla.  
  
Las clases pasaron rápidamente, estaban en la última clase (química) y los la verdad era que muy pocos le ponían atención a la profesora que al notarlo dio por perdido el caso de los muchachos y como era el primer día prefirió darles lo que restaba (20 minutos) libres.  
  
Ren comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal de la cabeza, se sentía mareado y pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería, cuando se encontraba en el pasillo, al borde de las escaleras, ya que la enfermería se encontraba en el piso inferior y su salón estaba en el piso mas alto, comenzó a ver doble y todos los pensamientos e imágenes extrañas se le acumularon en la cabeza, de repente ren como magia perdió las fuerzas, se sintió muy mareado y el dolor de la cabeza fue remplazado por un sentimiento extraño, sentía como si todo el cuerpo e le adormeciera, en ese momento, vio una extraña figura delate de el en las escaleras, era de un humano, no logro entender las palabras que aquella figura dijo, pero se le fueron a ren por completo las fuerzas y callo desmayado, por fortuna aquella persona lo logro atrapar antes de que ren cayera por las escaleras dándose seguramente un muy buen golpe.  
  
[Después de todo esto, mientras ren estaba desmayado comienza a soñar lo que en la mañana había soñado, exactamente lo mismo, solo que esta vez el sueño continua......]  
  
Ren-una voz decía-Ren  
  
-¿quien eres?-preguntaba el chico- -¡¡¡¡¡¡solo recuerda, usa tus ojos, observa mas allá del cuerpo, ve el alma y destruye tu pasado!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero-dijo ren-¿quien eres, a que te refieres, que quieres de mi?  
  
-Solo ve más allá del cuerpo y salva a la luz que te mantiene vivo-  
  
Solo dime que pasa, porque me dices esto -dijo ren-  
  
¿En verdad no sabes cual es tu destino?, acaso ya me olvidaste tan pronto  
  
Pero no se quien eres, como puedo olvidarte si no se quien eres  
  
Esto ren es solo un sueño y tu lo sabes, muy pronto despertaras, pero antes de que eso pase tengo que prevenirte de lo que aun falta por venir, ren aun faltan muchas cosas, bastantes, pero tu tienes que estar preparado para eso.  
  
Tengo que estar preparado ¿para que?, dime te lo ruego, porque estas en mis sueños dime que demonios esta ocurriendo.  
  
No puedo, si lo ago todo fracasara, tu tienes que actuar según tu forma de ser, tu inteligencia, solo tu puedes liberar la luz que te mantiene con vida, solo recuerda esto, borra tu pasado, olvida lo mucho que te hizo sufrir tu padre, tu madre, olvídalos, olvida esa gente, y trata de encontrar la felicidad, ya que si no lo logras, tanto tu como la luz que tanto amaras desaparecerán............  
  
Ren se encuentra en la piedra, algo confundido, la extraña voz se ha ido, pero los pensamientos de ren ya no son claros, no sabe que demonios le esta pasando, el oleaje se calma y el signo que ren tenia en el pecho comienza a arderle intensamente, en ese momento se tira sobre la piedra por el dolor y comienza a agonizar por el sufrimiento que el símbolo le causa, lo estaba quemando, pero de pronto el dolor para y ren se incorpora en la roca, notando que el símbolo sigue allí, ha dejado de brillar.  
  
El sol se comienza a hacer su presencia en el horizonte, cuando los rayos solares estaban apunto de tocar la piel del joven la imponente luna también comienza a salir, subiendo lentamente hacia el sol, ren sospecha lo que sigue a continuación y cuando menos se lo esperaba comienza, la luna tapa al sol, todo se oscurece, el ambiente se vuelve ominosa mente oscuro, ren observa el agua a su alrededor, pero para su sorpresa el agua esta congelada, pero eso no parece hielo, parece mas como un espejo, aunque ren no puede ver su reflejo en el, pero si fuera agua de mar no estaría en ese color, ya que no se alcanzaba a distinguir el fondo.  
  
Ren se atrevió a saltar en aquella extraña sustancia, pero para su sorpresa no era una sustancia sólida, era el mar, solo que al parece el eclipse le había echo algo.  
  
Ren cayo en el agua, entes de todo esto el agua le llegaba hasta las piernas, pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez el fondo se encontraba muchos metros mas abajo, ren ni siquiera debajo del agua lo podía ver.  
  
Salio de la superficie todavía mas confundido por lo sucedido y escucho un sonido, volteo hacia mar abierto y descubrió que una enorme hola, una tsunami enorme, era la mas grande que ren había visto, esta tsunami estaba a pocos kilómetros de el, seguro que cuando llagara a el, seria demasiado tarde, el empieza a nadar hacia la orilla, pero el agua lo jala mas hacia la ola, de repente el agua se comienza a ir, haciendo que ren se valla con el agua, pero pasa algo aun mas extraño al joven, el agua se va tan rápido, que ren no puede ser jalado mas, por que el agua le llega a los tobillos, ren por fin alcanza a tocar la arena, el agua le llega un poco mas arriba de la espinilla, pero eso no le preocupaba, lo preocupante era, que cuando volteo hacia atrás, la enorme tsunami estaba mas cerca de el y lo peor, era que su tamaño era el triple de grande que el de antes, sin pensarlo dos veces ren se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia la playa, para por lo menos esconderse en algún lugar de la enorme ola no le lastimara.  
  
Justo antes de que la ola se acercar mas al pobre chico ren comenzó a despertar, se incorporo y noto que en verdad eso había sido un sueño, ero no le agrado el lugar donde estaba, ya que se encontraba en la enfermería, en una cama con la enfermera muy preocupada a un lado de el.  
  
¿Que, que paso?-pregunto ren un poco confundido-al parecer no recuerdas nada ¿verdad muchacho?-dijo la enfermera-pues la verdad no-confeso ren- bueno, no te preocupes, afortunadamente no paso mucho, solo te quedaste inconsciente por alrededor de una hora-dijo la enfermera-¿enserio tanto tiempo?, pero la verdad señorita no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, solo recuerdo una silueta cerca de las escaleras y luego un sueño que tuve, pero so es todo-confeso ren-pues te diré, que en las escaleras justo cuando te estabas cayendo un muchacho te logro atrapar antes de que cayera, te imaginas si el no hubiera estado allí en es momentos quien sabe que hubiera pasado, pero por suerte no paso a mayores-dijo la enfermera-¿enserio?, pues me gustaría saber quien fue ese muchacho y por cierto como lo sabe usted- pregunto ren mas confundido-pues mira el muchacho esta allá afuera, le dije que si quería se poda ir, pero al parecer le importaba mucho saber como estaba tu salud y me entere debido a que el te trajo cargando, empezaste a temblar, por eso la chamarra negra que traes encima no es tuya es de el y el fue quien me contó lo sucedido-dijo la enfermera-  
  
Ren agradeció educadamente a la enfermera por sus servicios y decidió irse de allí, ya que seguramente anna estaba en la Entrada de la escuela esperándolo porque la salida había sido hace ya vente minutos.  
  
Cuando ren salio lo que vio le impresiono mucho, ya que el apuesto de joey estaba en el piso sentado, lo mas seguro era que esperaba a alguien o algo por el estilo, pero fue cuando a ren se le acomodaron las ideas y recordó lo que había pasado, talvez wheller era el que le había salvado la vida en las escaleras.  
  
Se acerco lentamente a el y lo saludo, hola wheeler-kun, supongo tu me ayudaste en el incidente de las escaleras, ¿no es así?-dijo ren-pues tienes razón, y fui, por cierto como te encuentras ah y otro cosa no me llames de esa manera tan formal, puedes llamarme joey-dijo el guero acercándose a ren-  
  
Los muchachos pasaron alrededor de media hora platicando sobre lo ocurrido y otros temas, a joey le agrado tanto ren que lo invito al cine, con yoh y los demás (incluyendo a anna) con los amigos de el (joey), para que entre todos se conocieran mejor, joey se despidió algo apurado de ren, ya que su entrenamiento de fútbol allí mismo en la escuela empezaba ya en 5 minutos y tenia que cambiarse todavía.  
  
Cuando joey se fue ren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue a la salida cundo para su sorpresa vio a anna, el pensaba que anna ya se había ido, conociéndola no se quedaría a esperar, pero lo que mas le impresionaba era que estaba platicando y con un chico, algo aun mas raro en ella.  
  
Ren se acerco y saludo a anna y se disculpo por la demora y anna le dijo que no importaba, al escuchar esto ren casi vomita de la impresiono, después anna le presento al muchacho con quien estaba, al parecer era uno de los amigos de yoh, los cuales ya les habían presentado por lo que anna hizo el papel de estupida al recordar que ellos se conocían, se trataba del muchacho de pelo verde, era lyserg diethel, al parecer anna ya había echo mas fuerte el lazo de amistad con aquel muchacho. Tanto anna como ren se despidieron de el y se fueron a su casa, ya que a pesar de ser el primer día de clases ya les habían dejado bastante tarea y los muchachos ni siquiera habían comido.  
  
Fue entonces cuando anna comenzó la platica-dime ren, te atrae el tal joey verdad, y no me digas que estoy loca porque te tuve que ir a buscar a al enfermería y el estaba allí y luego desde la entrada de la escuela te vi platicando muy feliz con el, claro sin mencionar la cara de estupido que traías-dijo anna-cállate, déjame en paz, ya te dije que no me gusta, si lo admito esta guapo y es una buena persona, pero todavía no lo conozco bien, al parecer solo me atrae físicamente-dijo ren un poco molesto-pues ten cuidad, no te vallas a enamorar, no queremos que pase lo que paso la ultima vez que e enamoraste, recuerdas????-dijo anna-si, anna, lo se, pero te voy a pedir un favor, deja de recordarme esa situación, la eh tratado de olvidar, por cierto cambiando de tema que pasa con diethel, tan rápido y ya tienes una presa?-dijo ren con tono de burla-mira ren a tu diferencia yo.............olvídalo no quiero empezar una pelea y no el niño verde no me gusta, de echo es un muy buen amigo, pero es muy ingenuo, sabias platique con el alrededor de unas hora y hasta me dijo quien le gustaba, imaginate yo como ser superior soy muy buena amiga, pero otra persona capaz que lo cuneta a todo el mundo, ese niño es muy inocente, no tiene experiencia y necesita amigos como nosotros que lo ayudemos a ser un poco menos mmmmmmmmm.......... imbecil—dijo anna-por su parte ren solo rió un poco.  
  
Por cierto anna cuando me desmaye volví a tener ese sueño, pero no fue el mismo, o sea paso todo lo que siempre sueño pero luego pasaron mas cosas, así como que avanzo-dijo ren-enserio, haber cuéntame que sigue, ya que recordaras que yo también tengo un sueño parecido al tuyo, pero en el mío no eh avanzado mucho que digamos.  
  
Asi los chicos se fueron platicando sobre sus extraños sueños hacia su casa, pero en una oscura esquina se encontraba algo extraño, un joven con ojos grises y piel blanca los observaba de manera extraña en especial a ren. Así que todavía no me has olvidado ren ejejejej, eso me puede ayudar mucho cuando liberes tu oscuridad.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
KINI-CHAN: kini muchas gracias por tu review sabes que me encantan, si, he tratado de mejorar la descripción de los personajes ejejej, yo también babeo por ren, kawaii, sobre los chicos de yugioh (yo también quiero uno) oO no te preocupes en los próximos capítulos va ha haber mucho sobre la droga (lyserg niño verde) ejejeje, kini lazo azul por los derechos de kouichi gracias kini por tu review, muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia.  
  
Anna kyoyama kenshin: gracias me halagas ejejej, (me encanta que hagan eso) me subiste hasta el sol XD pues un anna/joey pues para serte sincero no me gusta mucho, pero dime con quien otro te gustaría ver a anna y haré lo que pueda.  
  
Vale: gracias, XD a mi también se me hizo excelente este crossover y me alegra que halla gente que lea mis fics sobre los reviews te agradezco mucho eso espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos (espero recibir un billón ejejej).  
  
Soy yo¡¡¡¡¡: senpai¡¡¡¡¡¡ eres tu (enserio, no me digas), ejejej gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te halla gustado la historia, te prometo que muy pronto habrá mucho angst y el rape que te prometí XD  
  
Danny: estoy muy feliz por tu review, que bueno que te halla gustado la historia y mi escritura posses XD, RECUERDA TE LO DEDICO A TI  
  
Florchi: flo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya te mande review para que sigas tu historia que esta muy buena, me dejaste picado ejejej, me alegra que te guste ese pairing porque es el principal XD, ejejje te prometo que pronto habrá sangre y los sueños extraños serán revelados XD adiós flo. (Te mando un infinito de besos mas que tu a mi (perdiste jajaja)) 


	3. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Hola yo estoy feliz porque al parecer la historia les gusto, ne???, si ya tengo 12 reviews, soy feliz¡¡¡¡, ejjem..... Bueno en este capitulo empiezan a conocerse las verdaderas raíces del fic, por cierto este capitulo esta largísimo, me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo pero bueno, aquí lo tienes ejejje, bueno también aquí empieza la sangre, espero les agrade y sobre todo agradezco sus reviews, no olviden mandarme review si????, me ayuda mucho, bueno los dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo, adiós a todos.  
  
EL RELFEJO DE LA AGONIA CAPITULO-3 EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN  
  
[Esta continuación de la historia es 5 meses después de todo lo que había pasado con ren y anna, se encontraban en enero, ni ren ni anna habían tenido esos sueños extraños, ren se había enamorado de joey, ellos dos desde hace tiempo eran mejores amigos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, por su parte anna pasaba mucho tiempo con lyserg y una chica del mismo grado de joey llamada mai valentine, todos(yoh, yami y los demás) habían quedado de acuerdo que una semana antes de regresar a clases por las fiestas navideñas irían de vacaciones a una playa muy hermosa de Japón, que joey conocía, pero que muy poca gente visitaba ya que su ubicación era remota y casi no había gente, esta playa se encontraba en wakayama, muy cerca de Osaka.]  
  
Ren se la paso toda la mañana apresurando a anna, ya que si no lo hacia, lo mas seguro era que perderían el avión que los dejaría en Osaka, de donde tomarían un tren hacia las playas de wakayama, por su parte anna se la pasaba empacando kilos de ropa. Y esto exasperaba a ren, ya que se preguntaba el para que tanta ropa si solo irían una maldita semana.  
  
Ren y anna llegaron al aeropuerto, el avión salía en 20 minutos y ellos todavía ni la maleta de anna habían registrado, era un desastre, pero el fin lograron llegar corriendo al avión unos minutos antes de que despegara.  
  
Ya en el avión cada quien busco sus asientos, para la fortuna de ren el suyo era a un lado de la ventanilla, pero eso no era lo mejor, lo mejor era que su acompañante era joey y esto lo hizo sentirse muy feliz, anna por su parte después de amenazar a medio avión logro quedar sentada aun lado de may y lyserg, ya que en los asientos cabían 3 personas y en donde estaba ren y joey al parecer no abría nadie mas.  
  
Lo primer que joey hizo al ver a su mejor amigo fue casi matarlo, debido a que pensó que no iba a llegar y joey tenia unos ardientes deseos de que ren fuera con el y los demás a pasar un buen rato. A pesar de muchas cosas que habían pasado, joey estimaba mucho a ren, pero joey tenia un grave problema estaba confundiendo esa afinidad, esa amistad que tenia con re n con amor, bueno eso pensaba el, se rehusaba a pensar que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo y eso no era lo peor, ya que el hecho de que ren fuera hombre a pesar de no ser algo muy normal no le preocupaba a joey, porque el pensaba que el amor se encontraba en cualquier persona, porque es espontáneo, no lo puedes forzar ni crear, lo que le preocupaba mas era cual seria la opinión de ren sobre esto, que pensaría ren si se enteraba, lo mas probable seria que loe dejara de hablar o se intentaría apartar de el y eso era algo que a joey le dolería mucho, prefería seguir siendo un simple amigo de ren que no ser nada, pero lo mas traumático del asunto era que lo que joey no sabia era que ren sentía lo mismo por el y por este sentimiento algo terrible tendría que suceder.  
  
Después de unos quince minutos ren cayó dormido, vencido por el cansancio y fue cuando joey aprovecho para verl0o bien, su piel pálida y tersa, su cuerpo era muy delgado y fino, pero también muy musculoso, su pelo era de un color negro azabache pero con unos extraños toques violetas, que hacían ver al chico mas blanco, por el momento joey no poda ver los hermosos ojos color ámbar que ren poseía, pero se los imaginaba y podía contener el deseo de tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo.......en ese momento joey pudo ver los labios de ren , eran de tamaño medio, perfectos como todo su cuerpo, eran como una fina línea, muy delgada de color carmesí, que proporcionaban un toque muy extraño pero encantador.  
  
Joey estaba muy tranquilo, un poco adormilado, cuando de repente sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro, como si algo muy liviano le hubiera caído en el hombro, joey pensó que era una almohada que marick o yami le habían lanzado, entonces joey decidido a dormirse de una buena vez se recargo en la almohada que para su sorpresa tenia pelos y olía delicioso y fue cuando se percato que la almohada era la cabeza de ren recargada en su hombro y el estaba recargado en la cabeza de ren, esto lo sonrojo un poco, pero decido solo quitar su cabeza y movió a ren de tal manera que ren estaba acostado a lo largo de los 3 asientos, con su cabeza en las piernas de joey.  
  
Cuando ren despertó noto en donde se encontraba dormido y no pudo ponerse mas rojo, para su fortuna (o desgracia) joey estaba profundamente dormido y al parecer no había notado a ren, este se quito de la piernas de joey, fue al baño se remojo la cara, cuando regresaba saludo a todos los demás compañeros de la escuela, desde yami hasta bakura yoh, etc., alguno como marick estaban dormidos y otros como anna, lyserg y mai estaban entretenidos platicando sobre quien sabe que y para cuando regreso a su asiento noto que joey ya estaba despierto y estaba platicando con una aeromoza (por no decirle gata de avión) la señorita se fue y ren se sentó aun lado de joey quien le indico que la comida ya había pasado y que tenia que abrocharse el cinturón porque en menos de 2 minutos iban a aterrizar en Osaka, ren hizo caso a joey y después de un incomodo silencio por parte de los dos joey comenzó a platicarle sobre la playa y todo eso.  
  
El avión por fin aterrizo en Osaka, los chicos (yami, bakura, marick, seto, joey, mai, anna, ren, jeanne, horo, yoh, lyserg y hao) recogieron sus maletas y pertenencias y se dirigieron a la central de autobuses en 3 taxis (no cabían todos en uno) que no quedaba muy lejos del aeropuerto.  
  
Ya en la central tomaron un camión que tardo dos hors y media en hacer su recorrido hasta wakayama. Para cuando llegaron ya eran alrededor de las siete e la noche y todavía faltaba llegar al hotel, así que decidieron que a la mañana siguiente irían a la playa too el día, porque todos estaban muy cansados como para hacer algo.  
  
El hotel no era muy grande y como casi no iba gente tampoco era muy caro, así que decidieron repartirse vario cuartos entre ellos, joey, yoh y ren en un cuarto, mai, jeanne, anna y lyserg en otro, yami, bakura y marick en otro mas y por ultimo seto, hao y horo, todos quedaron de acuerdo de la repartición de los cuartos y por ultimo cada quien decidió irse por su lado, después de dejar las maletas en sus respectivos cuartos.  
  
Ren por su lado no estaba muy cansado así que decidió buscar a joey para ver si quería salir un rato con el a caminar por la playa, pero al parecer joey tenia otros planes, porque ren no lo encontró en ninguna parte del hotel, cuando ren iba caminando por un pasillo del hotel se encontró a bakura que iba acompañado de marick, quienes lo invitaron a la discoteca que estaba cerca de allí, pero ren no quería ir a bailar ni nada por el estilo, solo quería tiempo para pensar así que rechazo la oferta con amabilidad, cuando ren se disponía a irse bakura lo detuvo.  
  
Oye ren-dijo bakura-mande-respondió ren-pues....bueno marick y yo sabes que tu y joey tiene algo-dijo bakura-que?que?-dijo ren muy impresionado- pues si, los vimos en el avión, aparte joey a cambiado mucho, la mayoría del tiempo esta contigo y el no es así, así que sabemos que lo mas probable le gustes a joey y por el color rojo sangre que tienes en tu rostro en este momento se que tu también por el-dijo bakura-ren solo bajo la cabeza ya que su pálida piel había cambiado a un rojo muy notorio-no hay de que preocuparse ren, no te juzgo por eso, ya que yo estoy igual, no es así marick-dijo bakura besado a marick-ren se quedo sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz., gracias muchachos, por cierto no saben ¿ donde esta?-pregunto ren-pues no hay nada que agradecer y sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que quieras, y sobre joey lo vi cerca de ese acantilado hace solo unos minutos no es así marick-dijo bakura con una gran sonrisa- si, si claro-dijo marick con otro sonrisa-gracias-dijo ren mientras se alejaba corriendo.  
  
Es un niño muy estupido ejejejej no crees-dijo bakura-estas en lo correcto kura-kun-dijo marick posando una de sus manos en la entrepierna de bakura- pero sabes mar.......i....ck.........ese niño........puede....causarnos........problemas-dijo bakura con la respiración agitada-no te preocupes kura, mas a delante se encargaran de el, tu sabes que los demonios caen antes que los Ángeles-dijo marick desabrochando el pantalón de bakura.  
  
Ren estaba contento, quería estar a solas con joey un momento, quería escuchar su voz, oler su peculiar aroma, ver ese pelo revuelto y sentir esa fija mirada de esos ojos color avellana, si mas que o pensar corría aun con mas fuerzas asía el acantilado que se veía desde lejos, donde se podía ver dos siluetas hablando, seguramente era joey con alguien mas.  
  
Ren estaba bastante cerca del acantilado, subió cada vez mas rápido por el acantilado, corría como si fuera la ultima vez que vería a joey no sabia porque, pero tenia un presentimiento de que tenia que ver lo antes posible a joey, pero cuando llego todo se volvió confuso en su mente, todo era extraño y perturbante, joey estaba besando a mai, si , la estaba besando y mai al parecer le correspondía el beso con fervor, ren no puedo aguantar esa escena y lentamente decidió marcharse, camino lentamente de espaldas, luego volteo y justo cuando iba a correr tropezó con una pequeña roca en su camino y callo sonoramente, haciendo que el beso de joey y mai se rompiera, los dos voltearon a ver al pobre de ren en el piso y lo único que pudo hacer ren fue intentar pararse.  
  
Que demonios fue lo que paso-pregunto joey con cara de confusión-ren sabia que el se estaba haciendo el tonto, se levanto y corrió hacia la pequeña selva que se encontraba frente a el, se interno en ella y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Ren no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, por fin sus fuerzas flanquearon y callo en la blanca arena, después de recupera algo de fuerzas, se puso de pie y para su sorpresa el lugar donde estaba era realmente hermoso, había llegado a una playa, era como una bahía desabitada, no había ni un alma, el oleaje no existía allí y al parecer el reflejo de la luna en el agua era hermoso.  
  
Estupido humano, pagaras con tu sangre, te prometo que en la gran batalla tu sangre será cobrada por mi flecha ajajajaja-dijo mai-joey estaba sumamente sorprendido, mai estaba vestida con una túnica negra bastante larga, con un gorro que la tapaba la cara, ese ropaje la hacia parecer un fantasma, pero eso no era lo anormal, ya que may estaba sentada en un escoba, al parecer echa de pino, mai no estaba sentada con la escoba entre sus piernas, mas bien estaba sentada de lado, tenia unas botos puntiagudas por zapatos y cargaba un arco y flechas en su espalda, el arco era bastante extraño, además de que tenia una bolsa de color de la vestimenta, la cual no revelaba su contenido, mai se elevo del piso y antes de irse dijo, te atreviste a rechazar el amor de una bruja, estupido ni siquiera una poción te afecto por el tiempo necesario jajaja, pero eso no importa, ya que de todos modos morirás, recuerda mi rostro humano, recuerda que muy pronto morirás y será llamado al mundo de los muertos tu pobre espíritu jajajajaja, te has metido con una bruja y por eso te acabas de meter con toda una dinastía, jajaja-dijo may antes de irse volando en su escoba a gran velocidad internándose en el cielo, hacia mar abierto.  
  
Ren alzo la vista y noto que una mancha negra volaba a gran velocidad hacia el mar abierto, no comprendió que era, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, justo cundo iba a acercarse al mar que parecía tranquilo y dormido un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, escucho unos murmullos a lo lejos y lo único que pudo ver a lo lejos fue una extraña criatura, no sabia de que se trataba, entonces lo noto, era una chica de aspecto extraño, era blanca como el, de ojos negros, pelo del mismo color que el mar y con un pequeño y esbelto cuerpo, era de su misma estatura e iba vestida de negro con una manta negra muy largas con un gorro que no traía puesto, se acerco a ren y le dijo-chico, por favor ayúdame, eres mi única esperanza, ayúdame¡¡¡¡-pero de que, o como-pregunto un consternado ren-solo toma ponte esto le dijo la chica quitándose el ropaje, debajo de el solo había pegado al cuerpo de ella otra manta color negro, solo que muy delgada, corta y pegada, ella corrió hacia la selva y le dijo-solo corre hasta el mar, sumérgete en el y cundo la muchedumbre se acerque a ti huele mi manta y piensa en que eres invisible, tomate esto ahora y no digas nada, pero recuerda tienes que pensarlo como si fuera real.  
  
Ren hizo caso, ella se fue hacia la selva y se quedo en unos arbustos y ren hizo lo propio, cuando sintió la voces muy cerca volteo a verlas, se puso el gorro para que nadie lo reconociera y bebió de un sorbo del brebaje que le habían dado, era como agua y su sabor era como agua, volteo a ver si había alguien y noto la presencia de muchas personas, eran extrañas, eran normales, pero a ren le daban un aire extraño, todos estaban vestidos como campesinos de hace siglos, todos al ver a ren, pensaron que era la joven, y la mayoría traía consigo antorchas, al frente del grupo iban una especie de sacerdotes, por sus ropas al parecer lo eran, la especie de sacerdotes traían crucifijos, eran 3 y todos les seguían tomando su distancia.  
  
Ren se sumergió en el agua sin antes oler el extraño ropaje que traía, y comenzó a pensar que era invisible, era algo estupido pero no tenia otra, la gente se amontono alrededor de el, los padres estaban en circulo, como para que la gente tomara su distancia y no se precipitara.  
  
Matemos a la bruja¡¡¡-gritaba en coro la multitud-a callar¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito uno de los padres-haciendo q se hiciera un silencio absoluto, al parecer no veían a ren, recuerden que la tenemos que llevar viva para poder interrogarla ante el señor y luego quemarla-dijo otro padre-no debe de estar muy lejos, lo mas seguro es que sea invisible por el momento-dijo el ultimo padre, todos dispersense y si encuentran algo díganme-dijo el primer padre en hablar-todos siguieron sus ordenes y se dispersaron, ren ya no aguantaba la respiración y salio a tomar aire, al parecer nadie notaba su presencia pero por si acaso se volvió a sumergir, pero antes de hacerlo escucho la voz de la chica extraña que le había dado el ropaje, escucho como gritaba, por aquí padre, la bruja se fue por aquí corran asía acá.  
  
Todos al oír eso corrieron asía esa dirección y lentamente su figura como el sonido de sus alaridos se esfumo.  
  
En ese momento de la parte superior de una palmera salto la chica, quien se dirigió a ren a toda prisa, gracias chico, me has salvado la vida-dijo la chica besando en una mejilla a ren-este solo se sonrojo un poco- de.....nada....-respondió ren-porque te perseguían esas personas-dijo ren entregándole sus ropajes a la chica-porque soy una bruja-dijo la chica vistiéndose-pero esas cosas no existen-dijo ren-que?que?, claro que existen, mírame-dijo ella-bueno antes que nada déjame presentarme, mi nombre es pilika, soy la jefa del clan de brujas del sur, nosotros manejamos el agua, por eso mi pelo es azul, soy una bruja y eh venido por un chico llamado ren, lo conoces de casualidad-pregunto esta sacudiendo el agua de su ropa-si, soy yo-dijo ren-que?, no lo creo, acaso tu eres ren tao, déjame ver tus ojos-dijo la bruja-por Ra, si son amarillos, si tu eres ren tao que bueno, te he estado buscando desde ayer y no había rastro de ti.  
  
Se puede saber ¿para que me buscabas?-pregunto ren algo molesto-mira, este es tu destino, observa-dijo pilika levantándole la playera a ren-que demonios haces-dijo ren algo apenado-observa-dijo pilika mientras le rociaba un polvo extraño a ren-de repente apareció sobre el abdomen de ren una especie de tatuaje color negro, que tenia la forma de un eclipse, donde la luna tapaba el sol, ren quedo impresionado y recordó que eso mismo aparecía en su sueño.  
  
Mañana ren, mañana aquí antes del amanecer en el mar, habrá una roca, quiero verte allí, recuerda una cosa, no le digas nada a nadie y solo una cosa mas, tu eres ren tao, tu poses los poderes de la oscuridad, recuerda eso y de cualquier problema saldrás, ahh por cierto una cosa mas, cuando halla pasado todo esto te será útil-dijo la bruja-entregando a ren una piedra color azul, tenia la forma de un zafiro color azul muy hermoso, gracias, pero ¿para que es?-pregunto ren- mas adelante lo sabrás ahora, solo me despido mi misión a terminado y al parecer el veneno me hace efecto, por cierto me saludas a matilda, adiós ren, solo recuerda que sin luz no hay oscuridad y tu eres la oscuridad-dijo pilika-  
  
Justo cundo ella se disponía a irse una mancha negra apareció en el cielo una bruja, en su escoba, no se lograba ver la cara de la bruja, entonces se escucho un grito.  
  
Muere pilika¡¡¡¡¡ y una flecha color rojo le dio justo en el pecho a la niña, esta callo al piso y comenzó a gritar de dolor, de su pecho comenzó a salir fuego, se estaba quemando, ella gritaba desesperadamente, gritaba, eran unos sollozos de dolor horribles, su agonizante rostro y gritos asustaban a ren, nunca había escuchando como alguien gritaba de esa manera, en cada grito se le iba la vida a pilika, era horrible, se empezó como a derretir, todo su cuerpo se evaporaba, hasta que quedo chamuscada por el fuego, su cadáver se hizo gotas de agua y se perdió en la arena.  
  
Jajajajaja, nos veremos pronto ren tao jajaja-dijo la bruja quien se fue tan rápido como había llegado-ren estaba sumamente confundido, al parece esto era otro sueño extraño suyo, entonces se dirigió a la cabaña con muy pocas energías, estaba rendido, llego a su cabaña y noto que joey no estaba, pero no le importo simplemente se recostó en su futon y se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Mi señor, eh acabado con pilika, al parecer le dio la lágrima del mar, pero no le alcanzo a decir mucho, sobre joey wheeler, no se preocupe, el hechizo no le afecto por mucho tiempo, pero fue lo necesario para deprimir al chico tao jajajajaaj-dijo una bruja-muy bien mai, al parecer tus habilidades han mejorado, quiero a ese chico para mi y ya sabes wheeler tiene que estar de nuestro lado, tu sabes que hacer, manda a primera hora del día a marco, quiero a esos arcángeles listos para la gran batalla, me entendiste mai?-dijo el chico de ojos grises-si mi señor-dijo mai retirándose de la lujosa sala.  
  
Muy bien, tengo que ir con los grandes dioses.........quiero decir con el gran dios, ejejej, si se enteran de que hay mas dioses, me matarían jejejejeje, pero eso no importa si los venzo el poder será mío y este maldito mundo y el otro será mío, pero primero hay que destruir a los demonios, brujas, shamanes y demas, jajajajajaja, estupidos son tan idiotas, muy bien ren creo que ha empezado la hora de jugar con tus sentimientos jajajaja, porque yo ascil el señor del cielo voy a gobernar este mundo jajajajajaja.  
  
(ascil para quien no recuerde es el niño de pelo café, ojos grises amigo de hao, que es destruido por los soldados X, [este tipo tenia un cierto afecto por hao ¬¬] ejej)  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Florchi: hola¡¡¡¡, la verdad tu fic me gusta mucho XD, bueno ya sabes quien es el tipo de ojos grises, ejejej, espero te agrade esta capitulo, sobre la alineación de los planetas opino lo mismo sobre este fic ejejej, bueno espero tu review, ya sabes te mando un beso en el corazón ,ejejje ( cachorrito/chinito kawaii¡¡¡¡)  
  
Lucy tao: señores, aquí tenemos un medio flamer, Lucy, Lucy solo una pregunta, si no te gustan mis fics porque los lees? ¬¬ acaso eres masoquista?, bueno no importa, de todos modos agradezco tu opinión, sobre la pareja es la principal del fic, así que mejor no lo leas si note gusta, porque asi es y no lo pienso cambiar, algo que si no me gusto fue el porque demonios no dejas tu mail?, por RA para que por lo menos sepa quien es la persona que no le agrada este fic, para leer un fic tuyo y ver lo buena que eres escribiendo, para deleitarme con tu fic, eso si me enoja, pero bueno, tienes razón, todos pensamos diferente y si no te gusta mi fic no hay problema y si lo reconozco hay muchísimos mejores fics que este, y sabes que opino: me vale madres yo escribo como se me hinche el puto huevo.  
  
May: tengo 10, por RA, si, se que va lento pero ya va a acelerarse creeme, sobre el rape, espera hasta el capitulo 5 o seis, ejej, bueno te dejo may, (si te aceptaron XD ejej), bueno actualiza pronto may, adiós (que?que?) (timberrinche).  
  
Vale: pues gracias por tu opinion sobre el fic XD, ejejej, SOBRE TAMAO¡¡¡¡.........pues no me cae también, pero solo por ti y tus reviews, la integrare será alguien importante en este fic ok?, espero eso sea de tu agrado, escribir con los pies?? O.O yo te ayudo XD ejejej  
  
Kini-chan: si kini se acerca la sangre y la droga sufriría jajaja si (alejamoto muere), gracias por tu review, XD q bueno que te este gustando la historia XDDD, me estoy esforzando mucho, bueno este capitulo como ya dije es donde se empieza a desenvolver todo el problema jeejej. (Ren esta oO) jeej (lazo azul por los derechos de kouichi)( todos escribimos nuestros fics como se nos hinche el huevo por eso es un fic ne???)  
  
Megumi-San, Shirah Danny o como quieras: holis XD, QUE BUENO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA )POR QUE SI NO TE MATO ¬¬) porque va dedicada a ti XD, q bueno que te gusta, y ya subí este capitulo donde se empieza a ver el angst un poquito ejejje, adiós . 


	4. DESEARIA TENER UN ANGEL

Hola de nuevo, como están amados lectores?????, bueno solo espero que bien para leer mi fic, gomen nasai por la tardanza, pero es que estaba de flojo ejejejej la inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones así que no me había dado ganas de escribir, pero bueno ya esta aquí este capitulo ,espero lo disfruten , espero sus reviews, adiós (este fic esta dedicado a una gran amiga DANIELA CORTES, niña te quiero mucho¡¡¡¡¡¡)  
  
EL REFLEJO DE LA AGONIA 4-CAPITULO DESEARIA TENER UN ANGEL  
  
Era de mañana, los primeros rayos de sol salían, ren había dormido muy poco y la curiosidad no lo había dejado descansar muy bien, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, salio del pequeño hotel y camino lentamente hacia la playa como pilika le había dicho llegaría a las primeras horas del amanecer, el pensaba que lo mas probable era que todo había sido un sueño, pero todo había sido tan real, sin mencionar el extraño objeto que pilika ale había entregado antes de morir.  
  
¿Crees que este bien hacer esto?-pregunto lyserg-por supuesto, dime, ¿me amas?-pregunto bakura-bakura¡¡¡¡¡ que clase de pregunta es esa, por supuesto q te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sin ti, no se que haría-dijo el pequeño ingles-, pues entonces ¿que esperamos?-pregunto el albino-es que no se bakura, me da un poco de miedo..., pero lyserg, yo te amo y tu a mi, aparte lyserg tu sabes que conmigo no tienes nada que temer por que yo te amo y nunca permitiría que algo malo te pase-dijo bakura mientras tomaba la barbilla del ingles y se acercaba mas a el- bakura, te amo-dijo el muchacho de pelo verde- yo también te amo lyserg.  
  
El albino comenzó por juntar sus labios con los de lyserg y lentamente los dos chicos se fundieron en un apasionante beso, bakura era muy tierno con el ingles, que no tenia mucha experiencia en ese campo, lyserg en verdad amaba al albino, con el se sentía protegido, seguro, sentía que tenia un apoyo, sentía que tenia al fin alguien con quien contar, tenia a alguien a quien amar y ser correspondido por el mismo sentimiento.  
  
En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo presente en el lugar donde estaban los dos chicos, que se separaron al instante, entonces apareció un señor, era alto, de ojos azules y penetrantes, su cabello era color amarillo, era de cuerpo musculoso y usaba anteojos.  
  
Mi nombre es marco, soy un dominación, y vengo aquí a castigarlos a ambos, en especial a ti bakura, y pensar que el ángel del agua pudiera caer en semejante tentación, y lo peor, con un demonio, ¿estas conciente de la terrible ofensa que has hecho en contra de nuestro señor?, espera a que el gran tenshi sepa sobre esta falta y tu castigo será muy largo, en cuanto a tu pequeño demonio, tengo la seguridad que lo necesitaremos vivo, así los de su clase tendrán una gran desventaja, pero aun así, no me puedo meter en la cabeza como has podido caer tan bajo y con este demonio del bosque?, hasta me das asco¡¡¡.  
  
Corre lyserg corre ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, no dejes que te alcance-grito desesperado bakura-, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían entonces a lo lejos escucho un terrible grito de dolor que provenía de la boca de su amado bakura, entonces se detuvo en seco , quería volver ayudar a su amado, pero el muy bien sabia que en ángel no podía pelear contra una dominación, ya que esos Ángeles eran los mas poderoso y los mas cercanos a Dios, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir corriendo , tenia que llegar al espejo , solo tenia que hacer eso y estaría casi a salvo, quería sacar sus hermosas alas y volar, pero olvido que en ese mundo no lo podía hacer, en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, y cayo, debido al impacto, entonces lo vio, marco estaba volando, con sus hermosas alas color blanco, y al parecer ya no tenia escapatoria, entonces marco extendió su mano hacia su espalda y saco un arco de oro, extendió su otra mano hacia el cielo y dijo: fuego¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ en un tono fuerte y en ella apareció una flecha color rojo, en la punta tenia una pequeña llama ardiendo, entonces apunto hacia el pequeño lyserg y disparo la flecha, lo ultimo que recordó lyserg fue el rostro de bakura y cerro los ojos, para no ver el impacto de la flecha en su cuerpo.  
  
Estoy sumido en un profundo pensamiento, dando vueltas alrededor de la torre, veo como unos Ángeles meten a alguien en la torre, lo veo, es un pequeño niño, en ese momento marco se me acerca, me da toda la información sobre aquel pequeño chico su nombre es lyserg diethel, y es el demonio del bosque, pero para ser sincero, es realmente hermoso, sus ojos color verde al igual que su pelo, es tan llamativo, su piel blanca y tersa, sus rosados labios, esta llorando, se abraza las piernas y hunde su pequeño y tierno rostro en ella, es tan lindo, me atrae bastante, es como no se, no lo puedo describir, ya lo había visto varias veces en el mundo humano, pero es que ahora es algo diferente me causa tanta ternura verlo así, tan solo y desprotegido, tengo a necesidad de abrazarlo y besarlo, es tan inocente, es lo que mas me atrae de el, veo con un poco de angustia como las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, tiene un semblante oscuro y triste, pero se bella tan bello con sus hermosas alas color verde fino, al verlo siento tanta paz y me siento reconfortado, es no un demonio, yo mas bien lo llamaría un ángel y uno muy hermoso, el so esta saliendo y hace que sus alas se vean aun as hermosas, con el sol el verde de sus ojos y alas se hace mas claro y lindo voy a hablarle, talvez tengo un poco de hambre.  
  
Tengo miedo, me dejaron aquí solo en esta celda, esta fría y húmeda, es muy tétrica, el sol esta comenzando a salir y eso me alegra, ya que aquí esta muy oscuro, mi pecho todavía me duele aun tengo el dolor agudo que me provoco la flecha de ese sujeto, comienzo a llorar, y no lo quiero hacer pero las lagrimas salen solas de mis ojo, no me piden permiso simplemente salen, lo noto, es un ángel, es yami, el del mundo de los humanos, me esta mirando fijamente y eso me da un poco de miedo, pero luego me calmo, tiene el pelo un poco extraño, es color amarillo, rojo y negro es muy guapo, tiene la piel de color blanca, me gusta como se ve con esas alas color negro, resaltan muy bien con su piel, al viento que pasa por allí las mueve lenta y suavemente las plumas de esta, al mismo tiempo que su cabellera se mueve al compás de estas, mi mente comienza a volar, comienzo a sentir algo por el es muy guapo, es un ángel precisos, creo que me estoy enamorando de el......pero que estoy diciendo, el es un ángel y yo un demonio, además somos dos seres diferentes y como un demonio tengo que odiarlo aunque sea hermoso, veo como se acerca a mi muy lentamente, eso me angustia, pero no se porque, no es un mal presentimiento es mas como una corazonada, no se que hacer, entonces recuerdo a bakura, lo que tal vez le haya pasado, entonces mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, como puedo de esa forma de yami si yo amo a bakura, a parte que le habrá pasado no se que hacer, se me nubla todo, demasiados pensamientos a la vez, veo todo negro y solo siento un leve golpe en mi cabeza....  
  
Yami rápidamente acudió hacia donde estaba lyserg, abrió la celda y entro, lo sostuvo en sus brazos y lo cargo, era muy liviano y lindo, como me gustaría tener este ángel para mi noches de amor, como me gustaría tener un ángel a quien amar, como me gustaría que tu fueres ese ángel dijo yami llevándose el cuerpo de lyserg hacia sus aposentos, pero por desgracia eres un demonio, muy lindo, pero eres un demonio, y si tengo suerte te convertirás en mi ángel, no serás mas un demonio.  
  
Len observaba la playa, el solo comenzaba a salir y cada paso que daba se sentía mas extraño, tenia el presentimiento de ya haber pasado por allí aparte de la noche anterior se le hacia muy familiar el lugar, desde su aroma hasta el sonido del mar muerto, ya que estaba todo muy tranquilo, se metió lentamente al agua y cuando pensó que el agua le llegaría mas alto de las piernas se impresiono, ya que esta le llegaba un poco mas arriba de estas, pero solamente hasta allí, el agua era tibia y clamada no había oleaje entonces decidió proseguir hacia la roca que estaba un poco alejada de la playa, llego a el, estaba un poco alta así que tuvo que escalar unos 3 metros hacia a arriba, entonces allí en esa pequeña planicie vio algo muy extraño, en el piso había un espejo, era muy extraño, ya que parecía una ventana, porque ren poda distinguir un poco su reflejo, pero del otro lado se veía a una gran altura un mar, igual de calmado que este, se poso sobre este y nada paso, el pensó que se crujiría y caería, pero nada paso, entonces salto sobre el y aun así no pasaba nada, en ese momento noto que debajo de la ventana había algo escrito, que decía:  
  
.........PARA ABRIR LA VENTANA TIENES QUE PASAR SOBRE TU REFLEJO......  
  
Ren no entendía a que se refería y mientras intentaba analizar como pasar esa extraña ventana el recuerdo de joey invadió su mente........  
  
Joey estaba en el inmenso acantilado, observaba a ren, que al perecer trataba de abrir el suelo o algo por el estilo, ya que golpeaba con insistencia la arena de la diminuta isla donde se encontraba, no sabia ni que pensar, no sabia que hacer, quería acercarse a ren, pero al parecer este lo rechazaba, algo había pasado que joey no recordaba muy bien, solo tenia imágenes de escenas extrañas, recordaba imágenes de may, de ren, de algo negro que volaba, no entendía que estaba pasando por su cabeza todo era muy extraño, pero algo le quedaba claro, había echo algo que al parecer a ren lo le había gustado, ya que la noche anterior estuvo muy cortante y enojado, no sabia que demonios estaba pasando con todos, ya que la mitad del grupo estaba desaparecido o tros muy extraños como era el caso de ren y otros al parecer ni se preocupaban de nada, este viaje definitivamente era una locura, pero lo que mas le dolía eran las palabras de ren y justo cuando joey pensaba era el momento para revelar sus sentimientos.  
  
-----------------FLASH BACK --------------- ---  
  
Joey se dirigió al futon de ren, este al parece todavía no estaba dormido, ren, yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte y espero no lo tomes a mal pero yo te...... cállate joey –dijo ren interrumpiendo a joey- pero que te pasa ren, ¿acaso ya sabes que es lo que yo quiero decirte?-pregunto joey un poco desconcertado por la actitud de ren- mira joey, no se que es lo que me quieras decir pero simplemente no me importa, con lo que vi en el risco es suficiente explicación para mi de cualquier cosa, así que porque no me dejas en paz, no quiero volver a oír tus estupideces, así que déjame tranquilo y no vuelvas a molestarme-dijo ren muy molesto- como quieras ren, solo espero que me disculpes por lo que hice, aunque no sepa que fue-dijo joey desilusionado- aparte de todo res un cínico ¿no?, sabes que déjate de estupideces y déjame en paz-dejo ren aun mas molesto que antes- ante esto joey solamente salio del cuarto y se dirigió al risco, decepcionado y con los ojos un poco reojos, apunto de escurrirse una lagrima, lo cual el no permitió.  
  
------------------------------------- ------  
  
Finalmente joey se decidió se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ren, lo mejor seria hablar con el sobre la situación, ya que joey no estaba conforme con lo que había sucedido, parte no iba a dejar que algo tan hermoso como ren se le escapara así de fácil.  
  
El chico no sabia donde se encontraba , su cabeza le dolía mucho, no podía recordar nada sobre lo sucedido, observo el techo del lugar desconocido, era blanco, al igual que las paredes, era una habitación muy linda, decorada como si fuera el antiguo Egipto, olía muy bien, estaba recostado sobre una gran cama, muy elegante al igual que todo lo demás que estaba en ese cuarto, estar allí era como estar en un palacio antiguo, había lagunas pinturas en la pared y todas eran sobre Egipto, hasta los muebles parecían ser de allí, todo estaba decorado hacia esa cultura, era algo extraño, pero verdaderamente hermoso, lo que cubría su delgado cuerpo eran sabanas de seda y un cobertor muy elegante que tenia figuras de camellos y de una puesta de sol muy bella, intento levantarse de la cama, pero no podía, ya que su cuerpo le dolía mucho, no recordaba por que entonces sintió un tremendo ardor en el pecho que lo hizo lanzar un grito de dolor aterrador, se levanto su playera y encontró una enorme herida en el pecho entonces comenzó a recordar.  
  
Marco, la flecha de fuego, su caída, el calabozo, yami, sus alas, su piel, sus labios su pelo, su olor, sus ojos, en ese momento el chico o mas bien dicho el ángel que entro en la habitación era el, era yami.  
  
Al parecer ya estas mejor ¿no es así?-pregunto yami mientras se acercaba a la cama-si, muchas gracias yami, pero es que no entiendo, si algún ángel o incluso marco me ven aquí, pues usted estará en problemas y no quiero que eso pase, además dígame porque me trata de este modo tan gentil, no entiendo-dijo lyserg un poco preocupado- no te preocupes nadie lo sabrá, además yo te trato como te lo mereces, no porque seas un demonio y yo un ángel no hace diferentes y tengo mis razones-dijo yami sentándose en la cama un lado de lyserg-como cuales-pregunto el peliverde-pues esas son personales, pero una de ellas es que no me gusta como te trato marco, además tu no me has hecho nada y yo no tengo porque hacerte a ti nada ¿estas de acuerdo?-dijo yami- pues, muchas gracias por su gentileza, pero creo que seria mejor que me devolviera al calabozo, ya que marco es capaz de muchas cosas-dijo lyserg con angustia-si, pero aquí no puede entrar además hay mejores cosas que hacer aquí que en el calabozo-dijo yami con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que lyserg se sonrojaba por el comentario-  
  
Yami se acerco más a lyserg, este solo bajo el rostro, ya que estaba muy sonrojado, pero yami lo noto y su deseo por el ingles aumento más, se acerca aun mas que antes, tomo a lyserg del mentón y acerco sus labios a los de el, lyserg solo aguanto la respiración y cerro sus ojos, se dejo invadir por esa extraña sensación que sabría iba a llegar, en ese momento sintió los labios de yami, eran suaves y dulces, luego abrió un poco la boca ya que sintió como la lengua de yami pedía permiso para entrar, el cual el autorizo, sintió la húmeda lengua del pelirrojo, sus lenguas juguetearon, lyserg esperaba que yami fuera rudo, pero por lo contrario era muy suave y calmado, todo era perfecto ,el beso se profundizo aun mas y yami hizo un movimiento en el que el quedo recostado en la cama encima de lyserg, pero no ponía yodo su peso, puesto que no quería aplastar al joven de ojos verdes, se unieron en ese beso, lyserg jamás había sentido esa experiencia, si había besado a otras personas pero con el se sentía muy diferente era mas agradable.  
  
Al poco rato el ingles estaba desnudo, encima de el estaba yami también desnudo, se miraron por largo rato, se contemplaron, lo único que los cubría eran las blancas sabanas, yami tenia sus brazos y manos debajo de lyserg por su espalda, las alas de lyserg estaban completamente abiertas, si no su verde plumaje se maltrataría, las manos de yami hacían que el cuerpo de lyserg se alzara un poco de esta forma las alas no lastimarían al ingles y sus piernas estaban entre las de lyserg listo para hacerlo suyo, lyserg tenia sus pequeñas manos en la espalda pálida de yami, tenia sus piernas un poco abiertas, para dejar entrar a yami en el, los dos no tenían que dirigirse ninguna palabra, sabían que estaban preparados, que solo tenían que comenzar m, pero algo los detenía, entonces yami hundió su rostro en el hombro de lyserg y este subió una de sus manos hacia el pelo tricolor de yami y lo comenzó a acariciar, las alas de yami de color negro comenzaron a abrirse de forma que con ellas se cubrió las espalda y cubrió a su pequeño niño.  
  
¿Lyserg estas seguro de esto, estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto un dudoso yami-, lo único que lyserg hizo fue tocar el rostro de yami, quien al sentir el contacto de las frías manos del pequeño alzo el rostro y comenzaron a besarse, entonces yami se puso en posición y comenzó a penetrar al pequeño, primero la punta, lentamente, para que el ingles no sintiera dolor alguno, al principio lyserg se sintió extraño, ya que su cuerpo era invadido, su pequeña cavidad era muy estrecha, por lo que yami tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no lastimarlo y así lentamente introdujo todo su miembro en el ingles lentamente lo hizo suyo, lyserg sentía dolor, pero con el tiempo y los suaves movimientos de yami se acostumbro y el dolor cambio a placer, yami seguía siendo muy suave y esto le proporcionaba a lyserg un tremendo placer, entonces yami bajo una de sus manos hacia el excitado miembro de lyserg y comenzó a masajearlo, al poco rato ambos, demonio y ángel llegaron al éxtasis, y fue cuando lyserg estaba alcanzando el máximo placer recordó a bakura, en ese mismo instante el orgasmo acabo y yami se recostó a un lado de su pequeño ángel.  
  
Me gustaría tener un ángel a quien amar esta noche, ahora solo me falta hacer que sea un ángel y se como conseguir eso-pensó yami mientras besaba el cuello de lyserg y lo abrazaba protectora mente-  
  
Lyserg cerró sus ojos, imagino a bakura y lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento y recordó lo que acababa de hacer y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, se sentía basura, acababa de traicionar de la peor manera a la persona que supuestamente mas amaba, se despreciaba por eso pero no sabia que podía hacer al respecto.... Ren vio de nuevo aquella ventana, no tenia solución, no sabia como abrirla, estaba desesperado, en ese momento escucho una voz y vio a joey que se dirigía hacia el, en ese instante su corazón dio un leve salto por al emoción, ren estaba sentado sobre la ventana y justo cundo se paraba para ver mejor a joey sintió que le faltaba suelo y lentamente cayo, la ventana se había abierto y ren cayo lentamente en el mar, la altura era bastante y cuando su cuerpo impacto con el agua perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Lo único que pudo hacer joey al ver a través de la ventana fue el azulado mar, pero era demasiado tarde, la ventana se había cerrado y no la podía pasar, unas pesadas lagrimas recorrieron su mejillas y grito ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
